The Five
by Rayray89
Summary: These five siblings have been pulled from their world to there wars to fight for both sides. There more than one world at stake at this time as they see the normal world and the shattered glass one. Will you follow them on their adventure of friendships family and maybe love along the way? As they fight to live?
1. Intro

Author note: So this will be fun so I shall have some over view stuff on the first chapter to help you and me remember stuff. This story has no outline so far I have a base idea on where it will go. So anyway this is the short intro i will give you a little longer overview right under this be for the intro. So all of you enjoy the story :)

* * *

Summery

These five siblings have been pulled from there world and asked to help out with a war not there own. There more to it there not just stuck in one world but they must help the shattered glass world as well. Will these five siblings live past not one war but two. Will they be able to stop the darkness that is coming to destroy all the worlds? Are you ready to follow them on there adventure? As they find friendship, adventure, family and maybe some love? this is the true test of there deep bond and will it last throw the conficts that shall rise?

* * *

 **Head area.**

Brain: Processor / Brain Module

Head: Helm

Face: Face plate

Ears: Audio receptors / Receptor Orifice / Audials

Nose: Enstril / Olfactory Sensor

Eye brow: Optical Ridge

Eyes: Optics

Mouth: Intake

Lips: Dermas

Teeth: Denta/Dentas

Tongue: Glossa

 **Head armour**

Helm - Helmet

Mouth piece - covers the mouth

Visor - covers the eyes

 **Chest area.**

Chest: Chassis / Thoraxal Cavity

Back: Hexa-Lateral Scapula

Spine: Bipedalism cord / Back Strut

 **Chest and back armor.**

Chest plate

Back plate

Mid-section plating

Neck guard

Side plating

 **Arm area.**

Arms: Arms / Restarlueus

Forearms: Bitarlueus

Hands: Servos

Fingers: Digits

 **Arm armor.**

Gantlets

Shoulder pads

Armguard

 **Lower area.**

Pelvis: Pelvis

Butt: Aft / Skid-Plate

Thighs: Tibulen

Calves: Cadulen

Feet: Pedes - the high heel bits are called Struts or Heel Struts.

 **Lower armor.**

Skirt plates

Aft plate / Skid plate

Thigh guard

Ankle guard

 **General/Internal components.**

Muscles: Cables / Pistons - It depends on the area in question.

Veins: Fual lines

Stomach: Tanks

Lungs: Vents - used to stop the con/bot from overheating.

Heart: Spark

Tattoos: D-con/A-bot Insignias and the lark

T-Cog: The thing that allows all Cybertronians to transform, be that their arms or their whole body.

* * *

Time chart by Akzeal on arcives of our own

Klick – 0.21 earth seconds  
Astrosecond – 10.15 earth seconds  
Breem – 8.12 minutes  
Joor – 6.5 hours  
Orn – 13 days  
Groon – 1.71 years  
Vorn – 82.06 years

* * *

"normal talk"

" _Other languages"_

'Thought/writings'

 _'Bond talk'_

 **::Comlink::**

* * *

Intro

Every story had an end but in life,

every end is just a new beginning ~

Unknown author

* * *

As I look around my lab it was fairly large metal covered the whole room. Against all the walls but, the doorway that was behind me was metal tables and above them where shelvings or cubers. On a metal table, glass sheets covered the countertop somewhere cut small most are large sheets. On another table sat over the RC cars and RC plains to the far left was a flat table with two spinning chairs and with wheels at the bottom to make the chair movable. To my left lay and exoskeleton covering the countertops were different animal heads and look to be one, you can fit your head in. As my little sister watched as I tweaked or playing with something of mechanicals build one that lay on the metal table in front of me as my sister sat to my right, too my left was my other sibling he was looking at a small robot bird that lay there not working as it eyes were gray as it lay spread open laying on the table. Wosing noise filled the air as I looked over my shoulder to see two more walk-in one boy and one girl they both were the same height at the moment. "What brings you two here," I said softly they both smiled at me as they walked over pulling up a seat and sitting down. As one open there mouth to say something a crackling sound filled the silent metallic room I cry out dropping the device as a small blue crack stretched across the air as it opens up becoming more cycler as it filled the space in front of us a cry left my lips as it got bigger the three of us were sucked in I swung out grabbing the eging of the portal and then it came the other two of my siblings they grabbed on but it was a lost cause as my fingers slipped u huffed but I had already let go. The portal was lighter blue yellow green and purple we cry out as we were falling throw the strange portal.

The soft pounding of feet on the ground filled the air that was silent for the time. In the lead was a female human she looks to be around 15 as she was in jeans and a mud color shirt that looks to have once been green once now long since gone her blond color hair was coated in mud well all of the human kids were coated in mud or dirt. In her hand was a small child around 3 or 4 in jeans and mud color shirt that once was pink as the little color of it can be seen. Right behind her was another girl who looks a year younger than the 15-year-old at least. She had on black jeans and a mud-colored shirt with a purple poking out and holding her hand was a boy with jeans and a red mud color shirt as well he looked no older than 6 or 7. Then holding his other hand was a boy maybe 12 or 13 years old in jeans and mud covered orange shirt. The sounds of screams and scent of the dead filled the air. "Why just why?" said the older brother almost in a whisper. Banging and gunfire clicked through the air making the kids duck down.

"Not my fault that there is a random wormhole popped up," said the one holding the small child.

"You know ray, do you know where we are?" said the boy once more. As gunfire sliced through the air making them run faster.

"Hush world war 1 I think that and were in a trench with Germans after us," said the one called Ray who was in the lead.

"Well that's just grand," said the boy a loud boom cut off there chat as they drop to the ground earth and dirt went flying through the air as an explosion happen not to far from them. Soon they were back on their feet and running forward once more shoving pass the few soldiers in the area or zone.

"Can we get out?" said the girl right behind the one called ray.

"Yes there is a portal up ahead nick!" she answered.

"How far?" said the boy at the end of the group as their group moved faster throw the place military men jump backward or forwards as they zip past them. dogs growled at first then wiper when they passed other bark happily as if wanting to follow them. Then a loud whistle sound filled the air sharp sound. A dog not too far off barked and broke free of the man holding its leash and went running after the five kids in excitement.

"We're almost there," said ray they took a sharp right with the dog on their heels. Then the five kids then vanish as some of the soldiers that were running after them turn the corner. Puzzlement crossed many of the soldier's face but not only that but the dog that was chasing them was gone too. the trench section they ran into was a dead end and there was no way out as the side of the walls were over six feet or taller. the men shrugged it off thinking they had imagined it as this is war and the other not so sure on what was happening after all they were in war and war does things to you.

* * *

"Ray" screamed someone the bright light making it hard for anyone to see.

"I got you," said another female.

"bark," said a dog.

-pov-ray-

I screamed as I feel my body was being ripped apart namely you feel it being dropped and move around and it feels like ice, but this was a pain, not the I feeling I used to. I screamed louder and I heard my siblings screams of pain with me then it all fell silent I felt ice cold mettle under me I flip over and froze big blue eyes were looking down at me I look around to see outlines of each of them I look at where I was a giant metal hand. "little one" said a deep soothing voice I did not know.

"Who are you?" I said looking at him he was silver with a metal faceplate.

"I am primes, I have a need for help," he said I was frozen.

"What? you the transformer whole world and their creator what do you want with five humans," I said frightened for us. his laughter filled the air at my comment.

"Oh little one it is not five humans but a powerful person its four siblings and a dog. now in time you will know what you need but I will tell you to do but you must help them. I wish for my children not ready for war to die. so I have chosen you" he said I was shocked.

"I... I don't know what to say," I said he smiled at me.

"then go little one save them," he said and with that, it slowly started to fade.

* * *

Unknown

Silence pierced the air as a moan filled the air as the two bots by the door looked over at the sleeping little ones worry was written on all of the faceplates. The smaller more female of the robots walked over wings stuck out of her back as she is painted a soft golden color with gray and silver trimmings along the edging her optics were bright almost white blue color. She looks at the little ones the older female who was a sun yellow was laying on the floor in her arms was a soft red little sparking that was curled up to her left lay a thin male with wings and look built for speed and only the air the one laying on the other side of her was a white female and laying half on top of her and under the flyer was a male with two door wings his color was had to see in the darkening room. The male walked over to her he had two door wings pointed up he painted a black and gray coloring with much darker colored optics. "I'm worrying," said the female her voice was soft and carried a mother sound and feeling.

"My sweet spark doesn't worry just watch them I need to help those bots and stop the destruction hopefully before it comes here. If you see us coming closer wake them up and get them out of here" said the male worldly looking to the sleeping little ones.

"I will my love till all are one," said the female her voice shaking the male nod to her.

"Till all are one," he said he then ran out the door the female looked back to the sleeping group. Their soft working fans had slow down, even more, making her frown she growled taking the front of the door as she pulls out two long swords from nowhere both where a soft purple. She then looks at the door with a small glass panel showing off the outsides of their world the room looks to have been a storage room at once with old boxes and crates were thrown about but dust covered the part of the building she had nod gon with the others. She choked out a cry as she walked over looking her little ones over in worry.

"May you five live on words with or without me," she said softly as she looks over to a small black thing curled up next to the sleeping little ones. "Let's hope the bots get here soon," she added softly bang and explosions sound off making her jump as she looks at the door seeing the once silent city light on fire. The fire was slowly coming closer she glared looking at then she then went to the bigger of them and slipped one of her swords into her hands and touched a button as it was folded in two her body. She then placed a kiss on each of the kid's helmets in worry and fear. She pulls back and smiled then she moved to the door once more watching the city light on fire. Then an explosion happens she turned around looking two the little ones as the roof fell in the female cry out as the rubble baring her under she cry one last time as the building caved in. one of the walls fell away leaving a gaping hole and a bot stepped in he was tall having to duck to fit in the room in his hand was six strange bodies so small if he twitched or move his hand he can crush them. He smiled as the body's turned into six floating balls of energy he opens his hand as the orbs floated to the bodies under the rubbles.

"May you all help us," said the mech softly he looks sad then he faded into blue little energy specks as they slowly faded away. A hiss filled the air as now the sound of six living breath were made as the once silent fans world to life.

* * *

Done have fun words 2,309


	2. Chapter 1: welcome to Cybertron

Author note: Hi all im here with another story thought I get the first chapter befor work thought you all like this i do write this one in my free time and i have changed much of the orignal story any way hope you all like this story so far

* * *

 **Head area.**

Brain: Processor / Brain Module

Head: Helm

Face: Face plate

Ears: Audio receptors / Receptor Orifice / Audials

Nose: Enstril / Olfactory Sensor

Eye brow: Optical Ridge

Eyes: Optics

Mouth: Intake

Lips: Dermas

Teeth: Denta/Dentas

Tongue: Glossa

 **Head armour**

Helm - Helmet

Mouth piece - covers the mouth

Visor - covers the eyes

 **Chest area.**

Chest: Chassis / Thoraxal Cavity

Back: Hexa-Lateral Scapula

Spine: Bipedalism cord / Back Strut

 **Chest and back armor.**

Chest plate

Back plate

Mid-section plating

Neck guard

Side plating

 **Arm area.**

Arms: Arms / Restarlueus

Forearms: Bitarlueus

Hands: Servos

Fingers: Digits

 **Arm armor.**

Gantlets

Shoulder pads

Armguard

 **Lower area.**

Pelvis: Pelvis

Butt: Aft / Skid-Plate

Thighs: Tibulen

Calves: Cadulen

Feet: Pedes - the high heel bits are called Struts or Heel Struts.

 **Lower armor.**

Skirt plates

Aft plate / Skid plate

Thigh guard

Ankle guard

 **General/Internal components.**

Muscles: Cables / Pistons - It depends on the area in question.

Veins: Fual lines

Stomach: Tanks

Lungs: Vents - used to stop the con/bot from overheating.

Heart: Spark

Tattoos: D-con/A-bot Insignias and the lark

T-Cog: The thing that allows all Cybertronians to transform, be that their arms or their whole body.

* * *

Time chart by Akzeal on arcives of our own

Klick – 0.21 earth seconds  
Astrosecond – 10.15 earth seconds  
Breem – 8.12 minutes  
Joor – 6.5 hours  
Orn – 13 days  
Groon – 1.71 years  
Vorn – 82.06 years

* * *

"normal talk"

" _Other languages"_

'Thought/writings'

 _'Bond talk'_

 **::Comlink::**

* * *

Chapter 1: welcome to cybertron

We live in times of high stress.

Messages that are simple,

messages that are inspiring,

messages that are life-affirming,

are a welcome break from our real lives.

~Simon Sinek

* * *

Ug as my optics slowly on lined the bright light pained my optics hold on optics I don't have those I have eyes, as I offlined them what is going on. Once more I power them back up to see much clear now. I slowly sat up when I saw where I was in a half standing up building the right side of the wall was gone beams and part of the roof had fallen in a hole was in the ceiling now. I felt something move the rubble as I stretched my servos and the rest of my body that was stiff I stopped when the word servos popped into my head was it not a hand. Then I stopped to look at my armor it was a bright yellow coloring or was that coloring it was covered in dust and dents and look to need a polish. I stopped as I froze up my armor was a sunny yellow with a light orange-yellow outlining or what's left of it now as it is scruffed up and parts of it are black and I hated that color I was so not someone or some bot who like bright yellow and orange. I look myself over I saw two wings out of the corner of my optics on my back sharp and pointed at the tip that was up it twitched as it moved a little. my chest was a lot broader with a strang con covering and glass half curve on it and the armor I was wearing hiding my female form but it did show up my waist. I saw my knee had two long spikes coming out and look sharp enough to stab into some bots armor they were one yard long I say. I look around to see my littlest sister she was a sparkling but had armor on at least thick enough to keep her safe. I froze when I saw what was wrong with her looking over the debris that was on her. I walked over brushing it off I looked at my hand but the word keeps saying Servos not hand as I brushed the debris off to see she was pinned under a beam it held her legs down. she looks to only come to my knee if she was able to stand up her armor was red with black outlines. I went over gripping under it trying to lift it up but I did not have the strength my shoulders joints cry out as they screeched and nearly ripped the joints apart in pain crying for me to stop and try to lift up the beam that when I heard three grones. As I stopped I stepped back my breath heavy no not breath fans information flashed on my screen as a dictionary popped up. As I glanced over reading it fast to see the word different from human words and there's. A helm and a servo appeared to my left and then another femme stood up I was startled by the color it was white with silver outline she had wings on her back the tips of the wings had a round circle thing as mine were smooth and pointed and wheels near her pedal but not able to transforms it to race around on the wheel. she also had a spike on her knee as well as her elbows her helmet was soft and round with two antennas sticking up on the sides that are sharp and pointed. then another bot pop up he had a rich blue with a green outline and racing stripe on his Helm that ran down to his back as door wings poking out I saw the same pointed knee as well his helmet was soft rounder. Then finally the last bot pop up he look to be taller and was thinner build made for speed then my sister under the beam. he was tall but smaller than me only coming to my waist he had wings then I saw he is a full seeker his color was dark blue with orange outlines his wings were a lot like mine he still had the pointed knee as well sharp pointy elbows and his Helm more round with a helmet on his helm that looked way to big. The helmet had a covering of glass or similar material that hid his optic color it had two spikes on either side of the helmet and one running from his nose bridge and up making it look like he had a horn of some sort for a nose.  
"Ug what happens," said the metallic voice of my brother seeing the one with door wings were moving up and down slowly as he talked.  
"I don't know Ben," I said he looks at me shocked.  
"wooh ray what happen to you," he said  
"Man did someone get the name of the truck that hit us," said the white female I smiled I know that voice anywhere.  
"Nah Nicky I missed it I was on the ground crying in pain as well," I said making the three of us all smile. I move back to the beam holding our youngest down they then move over it me and help out as to my right was ben and to my left was Nicky are little brother look at us and sat down he be no help and he knew that. with that we counted to three and pull the beam up in unison once off of her she scampered out from under it and throw it far from her and us as we can but it merely plopped back in the same spot I was glad she moved. I saw that my sister was holding a dog he looks to be the same size as her if standing up on all fours he was most likely to my hip. It was a rich black brown color and a red collar with metal triangles on the outside it furs that most dog that was soft but instead it was was mettle pieces covered over its body giving it a mettle fur like thing. the belly was soft no jagged metal sticking out, It looks just fine it whimpered at me as it's optics turned on it the color was a rich sky blue and it slowly got up. Once the dog was up I went to my sister and picked her up she yelped and curled up against my chest. We then went to the hole in the wall we look around to see buildings gone or like the one we were in halfway gone. So we went to step out I gripped my helmet as info flowed in far too fast making me hiss as I stepped back and nearly fell down worry if I had an overload of information.  
Name:sunlight  
Siblings: bright shine is Praxus, snow silver is a triple changer, the night sky is a seeker, and red big is Praxus.  
Age:  
Kind: triple changer.  
Mech creator: white light officer kind Praxus.  
Femme creator: moon light kind triple changer.  
location: housing unit in the city of Praxus  
That was all nothing more I look over at my brother name now blue runner who I called Ben and frowns.  
"Can we change our names?" said my sister now name snow silver who I called Nicky I nod.  
"yep, but we need to name the dog," I said looking at it as it's brown color covering a lot of it with light black coloring mixed on the armor. He had rich blue eyes and only came to my hip. He barked once more at us and I smiled when I saw the dog collar around his neck. I bent down and look at it the name `shalom` was written on it I smiled and pulled the collar off and ripped the nameplate off and pull a blank one out of my subspace why I had one is anyone guesses but I had one.  
"what that," said my brother blue as he pointed to the caller in my hand as I drop the nameplate to the ground.  
"it's his caller," I said then the whole ground shakes and we all started to fall I look at them. "fast what shall we name him?" I said fastly knowing we have to move and soon scooping it back up into my servo not holding my younger sister.  
"shadow," said blue runner I look at snow silver asking for her to say yes she nods happily over it.  
"shadow it is," I said as I scribbled the name down on the metal plate and handed it clipped on to the collar and placed it back on the dog.  
"let's get out of here," said my sister snow I nod and we ran out the open wall and stop in shock there was hardly any buildings most of it was ruble now what shocked me more was the war going on in front of us. I had seen battle before but this was insane somewhat. War was in the air and on the ground bang a fire less than 50 feet from us. To sides fighting this was worse than when I was looking at the photos of world war 1 and 2. A loud boom crossed over from a shock wave my sister fell from my servos and arms I cry out as I got back up I reached over to grab my little sister but I saw the dog move forward and protect red big who had fallen out of my arms. my optics went off pain shot up my back as the powerful wind hit my sensitive wings. then when it stops I shot up and online my optics once more and rush to my siblings who had been blown away. the other two flyers look like nothing was too bad with their wings small drops of energon fell off from small openings on some of the wings but stopped in seconds.  
"you all ok," I said they nod to me as I was standing up in agreement with the comment and the others got up. so we rushed off in hope of getting off the battlefield and fast like now. then I saw it out of the corner of my optics was some flyer he was bigger than me as he knocked me down with one of his guns blasts and making me take my siblings down who had got up just barely with me I lost sight of the dog we had I saw the dogs dark cote shine as it raced by nocking or tripping the other bots. As he raced around barking or taking out other unwelcome bots. I then growled my sister was grabbing the others and trying to run in the opposite way of the flyer. I growled as the flyer moved two my siblings his red optics locked on them as he was going after my siblings then I felt sifting and a what in my servos. I look in my servos to see it two long swords similar to katanas wherein each of my hands. one was sun yellow while the other was a black/purple coloring. I shot forward I felt my feet no longer touch the ground I knew that my thrusters were on shooting me to the mech. My frame started pulling up battle plans and setting me into a plan my sword slashed cutting his blaster he was holding to prices he dropped it from his servos as he screamed at the sudden pain as my blades had knocked his servos cutting throw energon lines in the hands. I then growled once more at him as I spun around to face him my Pedes touched the ground and went to attack him I ducked down to cut at his Pedes as his servos shot up he grabbed my wing I screamed as his claw hand dug into the soft wing metal plating. Error flashed over my screen i cry out clawing at his hands and trying to find his weak spot.  
"my.. my.. what a pretty femme so sad that I must kill you for what you did," he said in a sickly manner I growled as I dug deeper in between his gantlets and Servos.  
"never," I said "you shall never touch me" I yell I know my sister heard me to him it sound like growls and hiss of furry.  
"what did you say" he hisses at me I growled back.  
"try me" I hiss out then he started to tighten his grip on my neck cables I also felt his one of his servos slip away from my neck cables and shot at the side of my Chassis where I had little armor protecting that spot I had a feeling he was going for my air vents that were on my side as he tries to dig his servos into the under my Chassis and crush one of the air vents I had. then he started to crush them I screamed in pain as I moved my sword to kill him or make him drop me but, I was in too much pain to truly move my s at all from the pain I was feeling at the moment. Then a growl filled the air then pain shot through my body one of my fans was now gone slowly he moves to the next one on the other side of my body. I felt my body start to overheat the need for the fan was now hitting me. My servos or claws hit something he cries out as I fell off his servos my frame curled up to the ground. He snarled snacking me up once more and sharking my body around like a Rag Doll. A bark filled the air as the dog jumped at him. Then I fell to the ground pain flaring stronger then the first time up and down my body I look up to see a silver bot a foot taller then me he was not too far away then it hit me I was only 12 ½ feet tall and being the tallest out of all my siblings at the moment. this other mech was 13 or 14 feet tall he was silver with a gun in hand and a dagger on his hip. He raced to me I look around for my siblings to see them running to a group of other bots. The dog was barking when I hear a cry I look over to see the dog getting thrown off it barked once more and ran off heading for my siblings I felt like they were safe and no harm to come to them especially with shadow racing too them. I shot up growling and slashed forward as he looked to me once more cut and bite marks voted his frame blue and pink liquid flowed from the injuries he had the silver bot stepped back as my blade cut into his side. I moved around him he growled as he clawed at my legs cutting the mettle armour he lashed out griping my one pedel and throwing me. I cry out as I whent flying throw the air. My body crashed scraping up some more and tearing the mettle up once more. Once I stopped then i felt the bot who saved me touching my side that was now dripping nothing but energon it was my mind was telling me.  
"si-d-sw-p-e a- sun-st-e-r ge- o-v-r he-e" my audio receptors were not running right then a flash popped up.

 **Alert air vent 3 damaged**  
 **unable to use air vent 4**  
 **right wing damaged**  
 **seek medic**  
 **energon 84%**  
 **alert seek medic**  
 **left servo pointer finger is broken**  
 **energon 60%**  
 **Alert energon leaking fast**  
 **shutting down unneeded parts**  
 **alert overheating**  
 **fan working over time**  
 **medic alert medic alert**

Was all I was seeing on my hub as I push it away. A red and bright yellow bot came over to me picking me up gently the yellow on took me to his chest as I lay there in his arms my form trying to shut off but knowing if I do this may be my last. slowly the world changed I was having a hard time focusing on one thing the world just keep changing then I felt something off to me but normal. that when I found out was feeling my siblings bond I then knew they were feeling my pain and speedily blocked it up so they do not know how much pain I was in at the moment. the next thing I know I'm in some tent or old home a medic I think was looking me over as fast as the yellow on placed me down he was on me looking me over.  
"Come on stay with me," said the medic and so i try but I was so hard. My body felt weak my frame felt week as I slowly let my system shut off as I fell into recharge.

* * *

location: medic place  
time: still unknown  
-bright shine-

I was in shock my sister the eldest one was taking on a bot ten times her size. one moment she has no weapons the next she has two katanas at hand. I need to keep running so I turned my helm from them and to my other sister snow right in front of me she had her servo around red servo and my only brother was in the middle. we were running and fast to the hope of safety from the danger right behind me. then we saw them bots that towered over us right over the small hill we were running up, they had red sad faces of robots on their chest, door wings or shoulders. they all towered over us then I heard it my sister screaming words in our native language I stop and turned around. "you shall never touch me" she said her voice was swift and soothing it calmed me. Then it all happens so fast I look away to keep my eyes forward to lead the pore kids ahead.  
I glanced back then one of the bots moved forward in hope of getting to her. I shook my head that when I saw the silver bot maybe a foot or two taller then my sister grabbing her his yell crossed over the small battle zone. two names were called out "sideswipe and sunstreker get over there" yell the silver bot a red and yellow bot responded and moved speedily to the spot where my sister was. the next thing I know is she in the yellow one's arms as he rushed passed us.  
"get down younglings and sparklings"  
"get out of here" yelled mechs around us for the first time I felt ready to take out and murder the con who had hurt my sister then I felt a gun in my hand ready to fire and with that I did. I shot his wing making him ground. He growled be for running off to who know where. Shadow came rushing over and was at my side barking and growling at other mechs. Then everything moves fast a bot carrying her from the fight with the con and was rushing her over to us as he passes as he passed we followed. My frame was shocked by how bad my sister was the next thing I know is where in a half broken down building medic personnel was running around trying to fix the injured and some of the bots bleeding were trying to get away or cry out in pain. The silver bot rushed to a white and red colored medic who was working on another bot.  
"rachet I got a bad one." said the silver bot to the medic.  
"jolt looks her over NOW," he said a blue bot came rushing over to us placing her in the berth not too far away. He then pulls a cord out of his arm and went to grab her right arm when I started to growl at the blue mech. He stops and turns around seeing us four for the first time. The silver bot also saw us now.  
"woooh hi there femme." Said the silver mech to my sisters who growled at him.  
"what are you doing to her," I said diving the tough of what he said to my two sisters away. the blue bot removed the armor from the arm and placed the cord in shut his optics off for a second and came back on.  
"it helps me know what needs to be fixed." He said to me i stopped and watched as he started to remove her chest armor it was caved in with a part hole and looking to the air vent on her right side I was shocked it was completely crushed he pull it out and pull out a newer one it was small and look to not fit and started to put it in fresh emerging covers his servos. Then the other medic starts to fix other places of her wounds then we were forced out. the latter the medic building was moved 20 to 15 of a flyer from Autobots they had two flyers that look big enough to hold several bots. One of them was being full up with wounded and injured bots the last one on was my sister I went to get to her. But was stopped by a bot he was towing over me he looks down on us.  
"someone take these neutrals to a camp for them" yell the tall blue bot who was looking at us two. Two bots came over to our small group and lead us away I felt the pain we all did as our bond with her now going farther and farther away. We were shoved in too the trailer I joined up to another bot who was in the vehicle mode. We watched the destroy or fallen city and the desert and cold flatlands of metal. Then came to the camp crappy fences where up and it was built in a half destroy city most of the buildings where half crappy put up with rubble and such. Then it stopped and I look out as we all slowly taken off of our ride we were then taken to a bot several feet taller than us. He looks down at us and grunted.  
"take them to area 6 in home 10," he said to the bots not too far off I had stopped caring as we were dragged off painfull my spark as I can not feel my sister I knew the other can feel it too.  
"what will we do" whisper my little sister I shrugged as we were put into this crappy house. Our dog barked sadly at us as he followed us but as I looked back to see the dog was gone moving into the shadows of the broken city.


End file.
